The Consequences
by TheGirlScholar
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would have happened if ... wait for it ... Alanna was caught pretending to be a boy? Well here's what happens. And I've added a twist. There's more of those to come so R'n'R!
1. A Cluster of Reeds

Well, here is my 2nd fanfic and I'm still not all that good so...most of you know the drill. Be nice, give criticism (but still be nice), encouragement and ideas. Oh and follow this rule: If you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all. So, if you aren't going to be nice than don't review at all. Or even simpler: NO FLAMES...please.

**--TheGirlScholar-- **

**

* * *

**

**"From now on I'm Alan of Trebond, the younger twin. I"ll be a knight."**

--Alanna The First Adventure--

**

* * *

**

**--A Cluster of Reeds–**

Alanna was sitting on her bed. Not doing much of anything. She was just sitting and thinking. She was thirteen years old and she had never imagined something like this would happen. She had always been so careful! What could have possibly made her do what she did?

_**Flashback**_

_All of the pages and squires had gone into the city. They had all been given a free day to do whatever they wished. She had lied and said she did not feel well and stayed behind at the palace. _

_After they had departed she had gone down to a river she had found inside of the Royal Forest. It was a good ways in and off of the trail. It was a risk but she was almost positive she would not get caught. This would be her first time swimming in over three years. She knew she shouldn't but the temptation was too sweet. _

_The feeling of the cool water rushing over her body was so utterly refreshing. The water was a good depth for it came to her jaw where it would come to Gary's chest. It was a bit funny that she was so short and her friends so tall but we have all gotten a laugh or two out of it and now the humor is almost gone._

_Her attention was brought back to a twig snapping nearby in the brush. She was usually calm and in control but how was she supposed to be calm when she was so far away and her clothes on shore? It was just too far away to reach in time!_

_She then spotted a cluster of reeds to her left and dove into them just as a sneering boy came into the open. She could not really see his face but from what she could tell it seemed very .. Familiar..._

_"What's this?"_

_The boy who had come into the secluded little place which held a river, her discarded clothes and her naked body was none other than Ralon of Malven. Anger surged through her body. I saw him leave with the other boys with my very own eyes! However did he get away?_

_"A set of page's clothes? But the nly other page at the palace is Alan of Trebond and he's si-Oh...Alan? Alan, come out come out wherever you are." Ralon said with a smirk plastered on his ugly, fat, pig head. "I know you're here farmer filth now come ou-"_

_Ralon seemed to grin. Then Alanna could hear approaching feet in the water. And worse, it was coming straight towards her!_

_She shrunk back as far as the bank of the river permitted._

_"There you .. **are!**" He said while pulling her out of the reeds by the leg. A piercing scream went out through the air. Surprisingly, the scream that could be heard all the way in the palace did not belong to Alanna._

_A few minutes later Alanna was trudging back up to the palace. All she could do now was go to her chambers and wait. Ralon, the filthy pig, was bound to tell the Duke. Or worse, his majesty, the royal King of Tortall. She now could only wait. Wait to see what would happen to her._

_**End Flashback**_

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Kno-

"OUCH!"

"Oh...sorry Alan."

"Great Mithros Raoul! What's your fist made of anyway?"

"Well I don't really kno-"

"Alan tell us. It's a lie, is it not? Just one of Ralon's big, fat, stupid lies? I mean you aren't really a ... _girl _are you?" That was the prince talking within his air of superiority.

Alanna sunk onto the bed with her head in her hands.

"What's going to happen to me," she groaned.

Raoul and Jon looked about ready to faint. Gary on the other hand recovered quickly from the shock and took this time to ask the question that had been irking him ever since they had heard this rumor.

"Alan," Gary said while sitting on the bed next to Alanna. "Before we can do anything we-the royal majesties-everyone-_I _have to know on thing. Alan cannot possibly be your name for it's a lad's name! Well, what is?"

"Alanna. Alanna of Trebond."

* * *

**"But you're a girl."**

--Prince Jonathan--

---Alanna The First Adventure---

* * *

So, is it a keeper? Tell me what you think by reviewing! Ideas too!

I**_luv_** all my reviewers from my other story, Unexpected Change, and I know I'll love all my reviewers for this fic too! I just hope that my reviewers from my first story review here too! Review!

Luv ya!

**--TheGirlScholar--**


	2. The Sentencing

So sorry it took so long. Well I won't delay you from the story. So ... yeah ... enjoy!

**--TheGirlScholar--**

* * *

**"So?"**

--Alanna--

--Alanna The First Adventure--

* * *

**--The Sentencing--**

The three boys fell into an uncomfortable silence. Alanna figeted and squirmed. There was nothing to say. That barely ever happened when all your friends were boys...it was just, well, wierd.

Jonathan cleared his throat and everyone turned to look at him expectantly.

"Well, we wanted to find out that it really was afalse rumorbut," Jonathan's face turned grim. "It looks like Alan...na will have no other choice but to go and await punishment by my father and my lord provost."

Both Gary and Raoul's faces turned sad at this.

Alanna cursed. "What's to happen to me?"

--------

KingRoald cesed the buzz of chater with a flick of his hand then signaled for the provost to begin.

The provost showed he understood by inclining his head.

"Alanna ofTrebond,do you know of a punishment to suit this crime?"

Her hands were sweaty as she stood up to adress the court. "Well, I do but ...I _really_ hope it doesn'tcome to," she gulped. "that."she finished awkwardly.

"Unfortunately,I cannot think of another punishment to suit this matter," the provost sighed. "I would sentence her to death. What is your view of things your majesty?"

"I'm deeply sorry to say that there is no other way that I can see fit. Alanna of Trebond, I sentence you to death. You are dismissed."

xxx-Jonathan's P.O.V.-xxx

"-I would sentence her to death. What is your view of things your majesty?"

"I'm deeply sorry to say that there is no other way that I can see fit. Alanna of Trebond, I sentence you to death-"

Prince Jonathan of Conte tried to get up and object but a hand was covering his mouth and two hands where constraining him to his seat.

"Not a sound, Jon," Gary whispered into his right ear.

"There isn't anything we can do..." Raoul said into his left.

"-are dismissed."

'Father sounds so ... cold.' Jon thought to himself sadly.

xxx-Alanna's P.O.V.-xxx

Alanna was sitting on her bed yet again when-

Knock. Knock. Knock. Kno-

"OWWW!"

"...er..."

**"WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT!"**

**xxxSILENCExxx**

The Prince was the first to break the silence.

"I wish there was another way..."

Alanna looked at him and after a short pause asked him, "When is the excecution?"

'She says it as if it's no big deal!'Jonathan thought to himself amazed.

He cleared his throat. "Noon tomorrow."

(A/N: I was gonna put the soppy goodbyes here but how are you supposed to say goodbye to someone who is gonna die? I sure don't know how!)

--------

There was an unusual crowd at the excecution.

There were friends and family. Then there was the enemis and the conservatives. They were crying, they were weeping. They were jeering, they were laughing.

The king stepped up onto the platfrm and the chatter faded out leaving the hiss of voices.

"Alanna of Trebond," he said in his cool, crisp voice. "Step up onto the platform."

There was a painfully heavy silence as a very slender and pretty, no beautiful ... **_stunning_** girl about 5 foot 8 swept up onto the platfrom, her whitedress billowing behind her in the cool breeze.

* * *

**She looked at Jonathan. Her friend was openly staring.**

--Alanna The First Adventure--

* * *

Is it good ... or is it bad ... you told me once ... but I forgot ... so tell me now ... and tell me true ... so I can say ... I have reviews ... from all the people ...just like you!

Luv ya!

**--TheGirlScholar--**

P.S. I like reviews...


	3. Protection By a Spell

Sorry about not writing in like ever but I am in the middle of writer's block...yeah so I don't want any Flames because I know it is gonna suck but hopefully this will get me out of this horrid writer's block!

**--The Girl Scholar** **–**

**

* * *

**

**The crowded room was buzzing as he stared at Alanna. "What is going on here?"**

**-King Roald of Conte-**

**--In the Hand of the Goddess--**

**

* * *

**

**--Protection By a Spell--**

Surprise spread throughout the crowd. Prince Jonathan stared awe struck at Alanna. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

'Wait,' Jonathan told himself. 'What _am_ I _thinking_? This was Alan! Only prettier. _A lot _prettier...AH! Stop It!'

As King Roald spoke, his expression was blank. "Alanna of Trebond, do you admit to your crime?"

"Yes, I do," she said in reply.

King Roald spoke again. Only this time his expression and voice was cold. "You have been sentenced to death and thus will be done by execution. Are there any objections," he asked the crowd.

Conservatives smirked and friends and family looked down at their feet. King Roald gave a little smile. "Very well," he said. "Executioner, please come forth."

A droopy figure cloaked in black stepped up onto the platform. Alanna knelt down on one knee and stared out into the audience, her eyes focusing in on one certain person.

—**Jon's POV—**

She knelt down on the platform and her eyes searched the crowd before looking at Jon with only the slightest hint of sadness in them. Not fear or terror. But sadness.

Just as the executioner unsheathed his sword and began to lean in to slit Alanna's throat Jon could not stand by and watch anymore.

He began to chant the spell of the wall of fire under his breath not caring about the consequences. **(AN:**Did you catch that little line there...**_the concequences_**?) He changed the spell a little bit to fit the occasion.

_Oh Great Wall of Fire,_

_go over by'er,_

_with this charm,_

_protect her from harm._

Jon thought this was heard only if people leaned into him but in the real world, it could be heard as if someone was screaming it.

_Attach like glue_,

_but don't be blue,_

_invisible my fire,_

_be a clear wire._

Jon soon got lost in the midst of the spell and focused only on his magic instead of what he was saying.

_Cover and shield her,_

_from that gloomy sir,_

_do not let him take her life,_

_for she'll someday be my wife!_

_

* * *

_

**"I love you, Jonathan," she whispered.**

**-Alanna of Trebond-**

**--In the Hand of the Goddess--**

* * *

Eh-ma-freakin'-gawsh! That was not what I expected at all...it's..it's..._woah! _

Review!

**--The Girl Scholar--**


	4. The Confession

**That last chappie was a real cliffie wasn't it? Hehe...Anyway...Onward...! Oh and no flames...**

**--TheGirlScholar-- **

**

* * *

**

**"Come as my betrothed."**

**-Prince Jonathan of Conte-**

**--The Woman Who Rides Like a Man--**

**

* * *

--The Confession--**

The executioner, who was oblivious to the commotion continued as if nothing happened. The crowd stared in awe as he went in the last inch.

**–JON'S POV– **

The last few seconds seemed to take hours but as the tip of the blade reached Alanna's throat nobody seemed to breathe. For a split second, I didn't think that the spell had worked but the next second the executioner had been knocked out cold.

**--------**

King Roald sat in his room with his head in his hands when there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it," he called tiredly.

"Your son, Prince Jonathan of Conte," came the reply.

"Come in Jon." At that the Prince came sauntering into the room.

"Jon, do you have any idea of what happened at midday today?"

"Actually Father, I do."

King Roald's eyes widen. "You wha-"

"Yes Father, I do," Jon interrupted. "In fact, that was me, Prince Jonathan of Conte, who cast that spell. But do you have any idea why, father?"

The King of Conte stared at him horrified.

"I did this because I think that there is a better solution to this dilemma. I think that instead of sentencing Alanna to death you should have sent her to the Convent."

"Why would I do that? That isn't a punishment," the King finally managed to say.

"Because I know that Alanna would rather die than go to the Convent."

"Then why do you think I should send her to the Convent," he asked Jonathan. Then after a pause he asked another question. "And why did you say that '_for she'll someday be my wife!_'?"

"I'm afraid that the only reason I have for that is that, I love her." Jonathan whispered.

**

* * *

**

**"D'you think I want to be a lady?"**

**-Alanna of Trebond-**

**--Alanna The First Adventure--**

**

* * *

**

**Oh my gosh, I did it again! I'm being evil to myself! Ahhhhh...and uhh...I'm uhhh sorry that it's so short but I thought that was the perfect place to end it so yeah...review...please?**

**--TheGirlScholar--**


	5. Letters

**Did you guys miss me? Oh you know you did. I know I know. Wait a second. _What _did you just say? Oh. You didn't actually miss me. You missed my fanfic ... Fine. I don't like you guys anyway.**

**--TheGirlScholar--

* * *

**

"Tomorrow, _you _leave for the Convent."

-Thom of Trebond-

--Alanna The First Adventure--

* * *

**To: Prince Jonathan of Conte**

**From: King Roald of Conte**

There will be an audience tomorrow concerning Alanna of Trebond's punishment. Be there at the third bell of the hour. State your case with the rest of the nobles there. I dare say, you will be one of few to voice defense for Alanna but as the Prince of Tortall you will be heard first and foremost over all. Convince me of your actions. And hers.

–King Roald of Conte

* * *

**To: Prince Jonathan of Conte**

**From: Alanna of Trebond**

Highness,

Do you know what happened? Have you any idea who cast that spell that saved my life? As the Prince, I'm sure you would be one of the first to know. If anyone does. It is quite strange how the person just came out and did that. And everything about that spell was strange. Especially the part where they said I would be their wife or something like that. It's all so strange. And somehow, I feel ... unsafe. Even with this shield. It's as if someone is ... _watching _me. Help me ... Jon.

–Alanna

* * *

**To: Delia of Eldorne, the Convent**

**From: Duke Roger of Conte**

Darling Delia,

Have you heard? That Trebond girl actually lived! But do not worry, sweet. I have a close watch on her. She will not be able to go two steps without me seeing. But that spell was stronger than anything I have ever seen before and as much as I hate to admit it, anything I could have ever cast. I have to find out who this person is. Then I have but two choices. Either bring him to our side or get rid of him. If we somehow cannot get rid of him and he is able to aid the Crown then we will have little chance against them and we certainly cannot have that, now can we? Of course we can't because you must be able to have the chance to win over my dear cousin, Prince Jonathan when you come to court. Then we'll kill him and I will be able to assume the throne of Tortall and nobody will dare stop me. I will become King of Tortall with you in your rightful place. Being my Queen. Nothing will stop us. Nothing.

–Roger

* * *

**Alanna was quivering all over-_like a nervous horse._**

**--Alanna The First Adventure--

* * *

Hehe. I seem to be very happy with this chappie. I just hope you guys are too. So review and tell me how you liked it. Get it? Got it? Good. Oh and no flames. Please? Oh yeah. Can you get booted for not doing a disclaimer because if you can then here it is: Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

--TheGirlScholar--


End file.
